Silverwing's Prophecy
by The Storm Veradea
Summary: After the white cloud covers the clans peace will come on a soft silver wing is given to a medicine cat many moons ago by Starclan. But what does it mean? All they know is that trouble is soon to come and that trouble may also bring death and dispair. R&R
1. Prologue

**riverclan**

Leader: Rockstar-dark tabby she-cat with golden eyes and white paws

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Deputy: Sandpelt-pale tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine cat: Applefoot: dark reddish brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice, Brightfur

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Whitefoot-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Dawnfur-grayish black she-cat with green eyes

Foxheart-red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Briarclew- blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes

Apprentice, Tadpaw

Silverfur-silver she-cat with orange eyes

Cindertail-Gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices ( more then six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Brightfur-Silver she-cat with green eyes

Silverpaw-buittiful long haired silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whitepaw-long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes

Blackpaw-Black tom with yellow eyes

Tadpaw-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Grayspirit-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Foxheart's kits, Redkit, Red she-cat with yellow eyes, Hollykit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Goldenkit, buittiful golden she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders (former worriors and queens, now retired)**

Wildpelt-tortie and white tom with bushy tail and amber eyes

Amberpelt-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Thunderclan**

leader: Emberstar-red she-cat

detuty:Bluewind-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

medicine cat:Kinkpelt-White she-cat

warriors:

Sparrowfur-brown tom

Sandwind-Pale she-cat

Apperritice,Heatherpaw

Grayfoot-black she-cat with gray paws

Dawnpelt-black she-cat

Apperentices:

Heatherpaw-Gray she-cat

Queens:

Blackpath-White she-cat with black patches(Mother of Sparrowfur's kit, Dustkit, Brown she-cat)

Elders:

Lizzardfur-brown tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Sandstar-tabby she-cat

detuty:Brackenfoot-golden tom with dark brown patchs

Medicine cat: Harefur-light grayish brown she-cat

warriors:

Thornpelt-Black tom

Rainfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Applewind-Red tom

apprintice, Spikepaw

Berryfur-creamy white she-cat with ginger patches

Leopardblaze-Golden Tom with amber eyes

Apperintices:

Spikepaw-Spikey gray tom

queens:

Grayshadow-Dark gray she-cat(expecting Applewind's kits)

elders:

Timmberfur-brown she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader:Poppystar-Black she-cat

detupy:Jayfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine cat:Grayfur-Gray tom

warriors:

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

apperentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tiped tail

apperentices:

Poppypaw-Brown tom

Queens:

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat(Mother of Blackpool's kits. two she kits Blackkit, Black she-cat, and Littlekit, small black she-cat)

Elders:

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur

**Cats outside of the clans**

Sammon-Ginger-red tom

Abby-White she-cat, Sammon's mate, mother of Zelda, Dot, and Queeny

Zelda-Gray she-cat(3 weeks old)

Dot-white she-cat(3 weeks old)

Queeny-dark red she-cat(3 weeks old)

_After the white cloud covers the clan, peace will come on a soft silver wing_

Prologue

The large silver moon shone down upon the large lake that bordered all the clans territories. Alone, a young dark reddish brown she-cat made her way across the moor that was known as Windclan. She kept two tail lengths from the border so that she was not breaking the code. She turned as she made it to the Thunderclan border and padded up a ridge. She traveled for a while. She came to a halt at a small pool that shone silver in the moonlight. She climbed down the cleft and laid down beside the pool. She touched her tongue to the water and instantly she was asleep.

She appeared in a clearing that she recognized as Riverclan's territory. A cat appeared in front of her. She recognized him at once. Her old mentor. He had died two moons earlier from Greencough. He had been a quite old tom and couldn't handle the battle.

"Moonpelt..." She whispered his name.

He nodded a greeting. "I have something to share with you, Applefoot."

She nodded. "Rockstar wanted me to speak to Starclan. She sensed a darkness coming."

Moonpelt opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything a ruble sounded in the distance. The old tom's eyes widened and he glanced back. He then looked at Applefoot. "_After the white cloud covers the clan, peace will come on a soft silver wing_" Was all he got to meow before he faded away. Applefoot woke with a jolt. What had happened? What was that rumble?


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Please review and please no flames :) Tell me what I need to improve on :)**

Chapter 1

Bright light flooded the apprentice's den and Silverpaw's eyes snapped open. Blinking out the sun, she sat up and groomed down the little tufts of fur that stood out from lying in the nest. Beside her sat her sister, Whitepaw. The white she-cat's flank rose and fell rhythmically as she slept. Silverpaw stretched and padded out of the den to be greeted by Foxheart.

"Hello Silverpaw." He dipped his head in greeting. "Is Whitepaw still in the den?"

"Yes" She dipped her head and returned the greeting. "Shall I awaken her?"

"No, I shall do it. Rockstar was looking for you" He pointed his tail towards the leader's den. Her mentor was sitting outside. Her dark tabby fur lit up in the sun's rays. She had her long tail laid across her paws.

Silverpaw nodded and raced over to Rockstar. "Foxheart said you were looking for me?" She mewed as she reached within earshot.

Rockstar nodded. "I wanted to take you out for some battle training. The threat with Shadowclan grows stronger everyday. We need all of our cats ready"

Silverpaw's eyes lit up. She loved battle training. It was better than collecting moss for the elder's anyway and had more excitement than hunting. She couldn't wait."When do we leave" She mewed, bouncing up and down.

"Right away if that is alright with you?" Rockstar replied.

Silverpaw nodded.

Rockstar stood and led the way out of the camp.

~At the training hollow~

"Come on! Dodge!" Rockstar hissed to her apprentice. The dark tabby she-cat had just pinned the small silver she-cat to the ground.

Silverpaw shook her mentor off and spun around, this time ready for Rockstar's attack. The dark tabby she-cat bounded towards her at incredible speed. She let out a yowl and leaped. Silverpaw smiled and side-stepped. Rockstar's paws hit thin air and she crashed onto the ground. While the she-cat was dazed the silver apprentice leaped on top of her, pinning her down.

"Is that better?" Silverpaw laughed, amusement filled the dark blue pools that were her eyes.

"Yes" Rockstar purred. "Now get off of me you big lump of fur." The leader's tone was light. She was laughing.

Silverpaw climbed off of her mentor but kept her guard, just in case the dark tabby wanted to take revenge for pinning her down.

The large she-cat glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting below the horizon, casting colors of red and purple across the sky. "We should get back, its getting late" She commented.

Silverpaw nodded. "Would you like for me to hunt on the way back?" She offered.

Rockstar shook her head. "No, you deserve a good rest" she purred. "Whitepaw and Blackpaw went hunting today"

Silverpaw nodded and bounded back to camp. As she entered through the mossy tunnel someone called her name. It was coming from the fresh-kill pile. Blackpaw was sitting there with a plump fish by his paws. She bounded over to him and touched noses in greeting.

"Yes, Blackpaw, what is it?" She asked, wondering why he had called her.

"I was just wondering, would you share this fish with me" He prodded the plump silvery fish beside his paw. "I caught it all by myself" He bragged proudly.

Silverpaw tilted her head. "Really?" Her eyes shone in amazement.

Blackpaw nodded. "So, do you want to share?"

"Sure" Silverpaw replied.

Blackpaw purred and picked up the fish. "Let's eat over there." He meowed in a muffled tone, pointing his tail over at the fallen log at the far side of the camp.

She nodded her head in agreement and followed her fellow apprentice over to the fallen log. This was the place where all the Riverclan apprentices hung out. No one was there at that time so they got the place to themselves. Thinking of this made Silverpaw blush. Blackpaw was just a friend. Besides, he was brother to the most arrogant tom cat in the clan.

~Five days later~

"All cats who are going to the gathering please line up right now" Rockstar's meow rung across the clearing.

Silverpaw exited the den with her sister, Whitepaw, close behind her. This was going to be her and her sister's last gathering as apprentices for their was today. They were getting their warrior names tomorrow.

Whitepaw looked around and bounded over to Tadpaw, Blackpaw's brother. It was no secret that her sister liked the arrogant tom. Silverpaw shook her head at this. Why would anyone like that tom?

She followed her clanmates out of camp. The large full moon hung high in the sky, shining down upon the forest. Its silver rays of light hit the green leaves of greenleaf and turned them silver.

Silverpaw padded across the tree-bridge and onto the island. She leaped through a spray of ferns to get to the clearing in the middle. She was instantly greeted by a young brown tom.

"Hello Poppypaw" She purred in greeting to her friend from Windclan.

"Poppypaw? Who's Poppypaw?" He purred proudly. "My name is Poppyfur"

"You got your warrior name" Silverpaw purred. "That's great"

He nodded. "What about you? Do you have your warrior name yet?" He asked.

She shook her head, her silver tail swished behind her. "Not yet, my warrior ceremony is tomorrow." she reached down and licked her chest, smoothing out the hairs on it.

"That's great" He purred. He then glanced around. "Silverpaw, come with me for a moment" He got up and bounded through the ferns.

Confused, Silverpaw followed behind her friend. Ferns smacked her face as she leaped through the undergrowth. She skidded to a halt as she almost ran into Poppyfur.

"Good, your here." Poppyfur sighed, he turned to meet Silverpaw. His large amber eyes bore into her pelt. "I needed to talk to you out of earshot."

Silverpaw tilted her head, still confused. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Silverpaw..." He meowed, his voice barely a whisper. "I... I like you a lot... ever since the day I met you..." He started.

**Tell me what I need top improve on and remember, no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: Forbidden

Chapter 2: Warrior Name and a Forbidden Love

Silverpaw stood there, staring at Poppyfur in horror. "Th...this is so sudden... Poppyfur..." What could she say? She liked him a lot too... But... to go against the warrior code! She couldn't do that! Could she? She let a sigh escape her. "Poppyfur... I like you a lot too... but... we can't be together... we are from different clans..."

"They don't have to know..." He meowed desperately.

"I guess your right..." She admitted.

"Meet me at the lake two nights from now" He purred.

They both entered the clearing. Rockstar had just finished reporting the news and Riverclan and sat down.

A red she-cat known as Emberstar took her place. "All is well in Thunderclan. Prey is running well." She reported and then sat back down.

"That was quick..." Silverpaw quietly commented. By the way Emberstar sounded, something was wrong in Thunderclan. She shrugged this off. Sandstar, leader of Shadowclan, had just took her place.

"All is well in Shadowclan" The tabby reported. "We have a new apprentice, Spikepaw"

At the mention of his name, a small gray tom puffed out his chest proudly as the clans chanted his name.

"Sadly, one of our elders has died due to old age. We will all miss Orangepelt..." Sandstar finished sadly and took a seat.

Ripples of grief swept across the clearing. Orangepelt was a popular cat.

Lastly Poppystar took place. She was a small black she-cat. "Windclan chased a fox out of our territory a few sunrises ago" She reported.

"Where did it go?" Rockstar asked.

"It left the clan territories. There is no need to worry" Poppystar purred. "And we have a new warrior. Poppyfur!"

"Poppyfur! Poppyfur!" Roared the clearing.

Poppyfur was Poppystar's son. His chest was puffed out proudly as the clearing boomed with his name.

The gathering broke up and the leader's climbed down from their perch.

"Don't forget to meet me by the lake two nights from now. Right on the border" Poppyfur meowed before he bounded away to join his clan.

Silverpaw sighed. What was she getting herself into?

~Later~

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting!" Rockstar's meow awoke Silverpaw from her sleep. The leader was calling a clan meeting. She sat up and groomed her fur to were it lay flat. Whitepaw sat up beside her and let out a large yawn.

Together, they walked out of the apprentice's den and sat among the other cats of Riverclan.

"Today we join together to give to apprentices their warriors name." Rockstar meowed. "Silverpaw, Whitepaw. Please step forward."

They did.

"I, Rockstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Silverpaw nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverwing. Starclan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Rockstar rested her head on Silverwing's head. She then turned to Whitepaw.

"I, Rockstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Whitepaw nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitecloud. Starclan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Rockstar rested her head on Whitecloud's head.

"Silverwing! Whitecloud! Silverwing! Whitecloud!" The clan shouted her name.

Silverwing glanced around proudly. She noticed Applefoot staring at her with horror on her face. Why was she doing that? She shook her head and put the thought to the back of her head.

She and her sister sat vigil that night. They were finally warriors! They had did it! At dawn Rockstar, herself, came and relieved them from it.

"You two earned some rest. Go and sleep in the warriors den now and may Starclan go with you." The leader meowed softly.

Silverwing entered the warrior's den. Cindertail, a gray tom with yellow eyes, looked up from where he was laying. He pointed to a empty nest beside him. "Silverwing!" He called. "Here is an empty nest. Come and lay in it"

She nodded thanks to the gray tom and laid down beside him. Whitecloud looked annoyed but took a place across the den, beside Silverfur. Who was a silver she-cat with the most unusual eyes ever. Her eyes were orange.

Silverwing sighed, too tired to care and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~At the lake, at the Riverclan/Windclan border~

"You came!" Poppyfur exclaimed. "Hello Silverpaw!"

"I got my warrior name, furball" She purred. "I'm Silverwing now"

"Congratulations" The Windclan cat purred. "I like that name" He rubbed his cheek against hers. "It's a beautiful name. It's fits a beautiful cat like you"

"Thank you..." She whispered. This was wrong but she liked this cat. A lot.


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy Revealed!

**Here is the next chapter. Poor Silverwing is messed up. Just read and find out why! Please no flames :) I know its weird! Lol! **

Chapter 3:The Prophecy Revealed!

Silverwing exited the den, her stomach plump with the kits that would be born soon. Her head spun with thoughts. She was in love with three cats at once. Poppyfur, Cindertail, and the new warrior, Blackpelt. She hadn't told Poppyfur about the two toms at camp and Blackpelt and Cindertail were constantly fighting over her attention.

She sighed as she heaved herself upon the rocks that Riverclan used to sun themselves. What was she going to do? She had to pick a tom to be mates with. Poppyfur was so handsome. Cindertail and Blackpelt were both so nice and not bad on the looks either. But Cindertail, he was five moons older than she was. But age didn't matter in love, did it?

Poppyfur was the father of her kits but he was Windclan. Maybe she shouldn't be with him. That was one tom down. Her heart felt heavy as she decided she couldn't be with them.

She looked up as she saw Whitecloud, her sister, exit the Nursery. She was carrying Tadfur's Kits. Why she had chosen that arrogant tom she did not know why.

She let out a sigh and heaved herself off the rocks and greeted her sister. "Hello, Whitecloud, how are you doing" She let out a purr.

Her sister gave her a hard stare and said nothing. She had been cold to her ever since she had became a warrior.

Letting another sigh escape her, she stalked away from her sister. She didn't know why she had bothered. They used to be so close.

"Hello, Silverwing" Cindertail purred. He then noticed her disappointment and meowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Whitecloud..." She confessed. "Ever since we became warriors she has been cold to me... She doesn't even talk to me anymore..."

Cindertail glanced over at the silver she-cat's sister and heaved a sigh. "Come, let's go for a walk and after that you are going to the nursery. Your kits will be born soon."

She nodded, slumping into defeat, and followed her fellow warrior out of camp.

A warm breeze ruffled her fur as she climbed up a hill. They walked in silence until they reached the lake. Cindertail commanded for her to sit down and he proceeded to catch her a fish. She nodded thanks and devoured it.

"Now, I want to talk to you about something" Cindertail meowed.

She looked up. "Yes, what is it?" She asked. "Let me guess, who the father of my kits are?"

He shook his head. "I don't know who the father of the kits are. If you choose me then I will father them. I don't need to know their real father." He went on. "I want to know what is going on with you and Whitecloud"

"I don't know..." She whispered hoarsely.

He laid his tail upon her shoulders. "I'm here for you, no matter what you happens" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up to see love in his eyes and right then she knew who to choose.

"Cindertail..." She whispered.

"Hmmm..." He asked.

"I choose you" He voice was barely audible.

His eyes lit up. "A...are you serious...?" He stuttered.

"Yes, stupid furball" She purred and sat up. "I want you to know who the real father of the kits." She looked at the ground. "But you might not want to be with me afterwards."

"I will want to be with you no matter what" He reassured her.

"The father of the kits is... Poppyfur... from Windclan..." She whispered.

He looked surprised but thankfully he didn't question her. "It doesn't change what I feel about you" He promised.

"Thanks..." She rubbed her cheek up against his.

~Two moons later~

Silverwing clenched her jaws as an contraction rippled through her body. She had started her kitting and Applefoot had predicted that there was at least four or maybe even five kits. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. A tail then laid on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to slits to see that Cindertail was at her side. The warmth of his pelt reassured her.

"Brightfur! Applefoot hissed. "Get Silverwing a stick to bite when the contractions come!"

She heard the medicine cat apprentice exit the den and reappear a few moments afterwards.

"Here" She meowed, pushing a stick to the silver she-cat. "Bite on it when the contractions come"

She nodded, blinded with the pain of giving birth. She clutched the stick in her mouth and bit down hard as the next contraction came.

"Here comes the first kit" Applefoot announced.

She pushed hard and heard a plop as a small kit came into the world for the first time. She could hear Brightfur snipping its sack and rubbing its fur he wrong way.

"A little she-kit" The medicine cat apprentice announced."A little silver one"

Silverwing purred but was soon cut off as the second kit came.

And then the third.

And the fourth.

And finally the fifth.

Silverwing now lay in the nursery with her mate and five healthy kits, who were suckling at her belly.

"What shall we name them, my love?" Cindertail asked.

She pointed to the little silver she-kit. "Moonkit" She whispered.

He nodded and pointed to the little black she-kit. "Ravenkit" He meowed.

She purred in agreement and pointed to the little gray tabby tom. "Oceankit" She meowed.

Nodding once again he pointed to the little blue she-kit. "Bluekit" He whispered.

Lastly, she pointed to the smallest of the group. The little red she-kit. "Redkit"

"So... Moonkit, Ravenkit, Oceankit, Bluekit, and Redkit? Perfect names of these beautiful kits" He purred.

Silverwing didn't answer. She felt dizzy and light headed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the last thing she heard was her mate wailing her name. Then everything went black.

Silverwing appeared on a moor. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought. _Where are Cindertail and the kits?_

"Greetings, Silverwing. I have come to talk to you" A silver tom appeared in front of her.

"W...who are you..." She stuttered, fear filling her voice.

"I, Silverwing, am Moonpelt. I was the medicine cat when you were just a tiny kit, suckling at your mother's belly." The silver tom replied.

"Why have you brought me here" She asked the Starclan cat.

"I have brought you here to warn you. _After the white cloud covers the clans peace will come on a soft silver wing_" The starry cat then begin to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go!" She yowled but it was too late. The former medicine cat had disappeared into the wind and her eyes snapped open. The image of the nursery flooded her vision.

"Oh thank Starclan..." Cindertail whispered. Worry filled her mate's eyes.

"Don't worry" She reassured him. "I'm fine..." She lied even though she was not fine. Why had Moonpelt come to her? What was that he had said? _After the white cloud covers the clans peace will come on a soft silver wing? _What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 4: Sercerts Revealed

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

"Redkit! Don't go far!" Silverwing meowed sleepily from where she was laying outside of the nursery. It had been four moons since they were born and she had been given the weird prophecy form Moonpelt. She tried not to think about it for it still haunted her dreams and she still didn't know what it meant. Grayspirit lay beside her, grooming her fur.

"She's just a kit" The dark gray queen purred. Even though her kits were now paws she had stayed in the nursery to keep her company since Whitecloud no longer talked to her.

Silverwing looked up at a squeal. Sandkit, her sister's kit, had pinned Moonkit to the ground.

"Stop!" The Silver queen hopped up and pushed Sandkit off of her own kit.

"They are just playing" Her sister sneered as she padded up to her own kit. She guided the little grayish brown she-kit away with her tail.

"Momma" Moonkit meowed.

"Yes, dearie?" Silverwing meowed to the silver she-kit.

"Why do you and Whitecloud always mean to each other?" She asked.

_Oh Starclan... Here we go... _"Well..." She started. "We are sisters. We used to be very close but then when we became warriors... she... well... started growing apart from me..." She explained. She really didn't know how to tell the kit this.

Thankfully, Moonkit nodded and raced off to tackle Oceankit, who was the only tom out of the litter. The little gray tabby tom let out a playful hiss and rolled over on his back as his sister collided with him. The two kits rolled around in the dirt, swatting each other playfully.

She sighed and plopped back down. She remembered when her and Whitecloud we just kits. Swatting at each other's tails. Purring loudly. Bouncing underneath every cat's paws. Being sent back into the nursery for getting into the medicine cat's den. All those memories flooded back to her.

"What got Whitecloud's tail tied into a knot today?" Cindertail asked as he took a seat next to her. He sat two silvery fish at her paws. "For you and the kits"

She nodded thanks and beckoned the kits forward. All five of them came bouncing up, tails held high up in the air. They tackled their piece of fresh kill and began devouring it.

She purred as she watched them. They didn't have a trouble in the world. She devoured her own fish in a few heartbeats and savored its flavor. She then turned to Cindertail and answered his question. "She got all mad because I got onto her kit for pinning down Moonkit" She sighed.

"Well, she treats that kit like it's Starclan" Cindertail growled.

Silverwing muttered agreement. "That kit's far from Starclan"

"You better not let her hear you say that" Cindertail meowed sternly. "She hates you enough as it is"

"Honestly, I don't care anymore. I didn't do anything wrong. If she hates me then she hates me" Silverwing said simply, though there was a hint of sadness in her meow.

Cindertail caught the hint of sadness and rubbed his cheek against hers. "It's going to be okay" He promised. "Everything is going to be okay"

~Later that night~

Silverwing laid her head down; her eyes were drooping from exhaustion. Her kits lay, sleeping, beside her. She closed her eyes and drifted away into nothingness.

Or at least she thought it was nothingness until she appeared in a thick, dark forest. No moon shone above but the trees and undergrowth let off an eerie silver glow. _Where am I? _She thought. Even though it was a dream she could feel chillingness. Like this place never got any scrape of light. Sniffing the air there was no prey scent.

She jumped at a rustle of leaves behind her. On instant, she darted into a clump of ferns and hid. She was shaking like a leaf on a windy Greenleaf day.

A large, dark tabby tom exited the bushes and headed past where she hid. He was followed by a long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes. _Whitecloud! What is she doing here!_

"Now, Whitecloud" The dark tabby tom spoke. "The Dark Forest will rise again. You will have everything you want when we defeat the clans. Victory, leadership, the tom that _you_ want" He sounded convincing.

_The tom that she wants? She has a mate! _Silverwing thought as she watched the two cats from her hiding place.

Whitecloud's eyes lit up at what the tom was saying. "And my sister?" She asked.

"Will be destroyed. But that's your job. You must make sure that she doesn't make it to help defend the clans against the Dark Forest" The tom pointed out.

A chill ran through Silverwing's spine. Whitecloud was talking about her.

"Yes, Tigerstar" Whitecloud nodded her head. "I will do just that"

_Tigerstar! This was not happening! The dark forest was rising again! And Whitecloud was helping! _Silverwing remembered how the dark forest almost took out the clans many moons ago.

"In fact Tigerstar" Whitecloud was speaking again "My sister is here now"

"Then kill her" Tigerstar growled.

Silverwing was frozen with fear. What was she going to do?

**Clefthanger! Please review and tell what you think**


	6. Chapter 5: Light of the Clans

**And here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review. Reviews are nice and tell me what I need to improver on.**

**Chapter 5: Light of the Clans**

"Come with me if you want to live!" Hissed a voice in her left ear. She turned to see a silvery gray tom with pure golden eyes.

"Who..." She started.

"I'll explain later" The tom growled. "Let's go"

She just nodded and followed the tom. Behind her she heard pawsteps of pursuers. Whitecloud was trying to kill her! Her own sister was trying to kill her! That fact pierced her hearts like thorns. Her heart beat with fear and her breath came out in rasps as she flung herself through a clump of bushes, after the tom. Trying not to lose sight of him. She raced past glowing ferns and shimmering undergrowth.

The tom skidded to a halt, a foxlength away from a shining light. It was so bright that Silverwing had to look away. Fear clung to her pelt like burrs.

"It's okay" The tom laid a tail on her shoulders to reassure her. "Come, this is the border of the Dark Forest. You will be safe on the other side"

She nodded and proceeded forward, her eyes tightly shut to protect them. With that she bounded through the light. Once she was through she opened her eyes. The view amazed her. "Where... are we..." She whispered.

"Starclan" The tom replied simply.

She took in the view. In the distance mountains lay on the ground, snowy at top. Streams snaked their ways through moors. Valleys of lush green grass. Everywhere, cats bounded, talked, stalked, and enjoyed their afterlife. "Wow..." She whispered.

"I know, amazing right?" The tom purred at her amazement. "Now, sit down. Your safe now. The border only lets cats who we want to across. It was created after the Dark Forest battle to keep them from communicating with cats who are alive but..." The tom paused. "It's grown weaker and they are getting communication again."

Silverwing gasped. "Wh...who are you?"

"I am River, the first leader of Riverclan and you, Silverwing, must save the clans" The tom meowed.

Her heart almost stopped. Blood pounded in her ears. Had she heard right? "What..." Was all she could muster to say.

The tom nodded. "I understand it's hard for you to take in but what I am saying is true" He sighed. "Now, you remember the propechy you received a few moons ago?"

She nodded her head. She remembered it only too well. "_When a white cloud covers the clans peace will come on a silver wing_"

He nodded. "You are the silver wing." He paused and then went on. "There is something you must do, the Dark Forest is larger than ever."

"What is it?" She asked, trying to sound eager to help even though she wasn't. She was a mother. She had kits. A mate. She couldn't be part of a prophecy.

"You must find Skyclan" He meowed after a long pause.

"Skyclan!" She exclaimed. What in the name of Starclan was Skyclan?

"Yes, Skyclan. Its a clan far away from here. I have a cat who can help you find it but for now I want you to meet some other cats" River meowed. And as if on cue four cats appeared. A fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes, a large golden tom, and a gray tom with clouded blue eyes, he must have been blind in his life. "Silverwing, meet Dovewing" He pointed to the gray she-cat. "This is Lionblaze" He pointed to the large golden tom. "And this is Jayfeather"

All three cats dipped their head in greeting.

The gray tom, Jayfeather padded up closer to her. "I was Thunderclan's medicine cat" He started. "I, my brother Lionblaze, and Dovewing was part of a prophecy, _three kin of your kin hold the power of the stars in their paws_. We stopped the Dark Forest the first time and now it's your turn. You must find Skyclan. If Starclan falls then so do they."

Silverwing nodded. "But what about my mate? My kits?" She couldn't lose them.

"The clans are more important. Have another queen raise them. You can also have no mate..." Jayfeather started.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze cut him off with a hiss. "Of course she can raise a family. I did. Cinderheart and I had four healthy kits and were happy together. Your here in Starclan now with Half Moon. I know how you feel about her"

Silverwing could have swore Jayfeather blushed. "Fine" He meowed after a pause. "She can have a mate and raise a family" He looked back to her. Their blue eyes met each other. "But do not fail to save the clans." With that he turned and stalked off.

Lionblaze gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't be taken back by Jayfeather, he was always like that. Even as a kit." He stood and followed his brother.

Finally, Dovewing padded up to her. "Please do not fail us" She meowed. "You are the light of the clan" With that she also disappeared into a clump of ferns.

River sighed and looked at Silverwing. "It is time to awaken now. When you do, go to Rockstar's den. I have a feeling something bad is happening there. I can just feel it."

She nodded and then she awoke in the nusery to find Whitecloud gone. _Oh Starclan no! _Worry cake up in her belly as she rushed out of the nursery and to the leader's den.

**Hey guys, sorry this one is so short but I wanted to leave it at another cliffhanger, please keep in tune for the next chapter, review this one, and check out my other fanfics. Expecally my warriors one, Hope :)**


	7. Allengences 2

**riverclan**

Leader: Rockstar-dark tabby she-cat with golden eyes and white paws

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Deputy: Sandpelt-pale tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine cat: Applefoot: dark reddish brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice, Brightfur

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Whitefoot-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Dawnfur-grayish black she-cat with green eyes

Blackpelt-Black tom with yellow eyes

Tadfur-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxheart-red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes

Briardew- blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Silverfur-silver she-cat with orange eyes

Cindertail-Gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

**Apprentices ( more then six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Brightfur-Silver she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw-Red she-cat with yellow eyes

Hollypaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenpaw-buittiful golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Grayspirit-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Silverwing-buittiful long haired silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes(Mother of Moonkit, silver she-kit, Ravenkit, black she-kit, Oceankit, gray tabby tom, Bluekit, blue she-kit, and Redkit, red she-kit)

Whitecloud-long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes(Mother of Tadfur's kit, Sandkit, grayish brown she-kit)

**Elders (former worriors and queens, now retired)**

Wildpelt-tortie and white tom with bushy tail and amber eyes

Amberpelt-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Thunderclan**

leader: Emberstar-red she-cat

detuty:Bluewind-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

medicine cat:Kinkpelt-White she-cat

warriors:

Sparrowfur-brown tom

Sandwind-Pale she-cat

Apperritice, Dustpaw

Grayfoot-black she-cat with gray paws

Dawnpelt-black she-cat

Heatherpelt-Gray she-cat

Apperentices:

Dustpaw-Brown she-cat

Queens:

Blackpath-White she-cat with black patches

Elders:

Lizzardfur-brown tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Sandstar-tabby she-cat

detuty:Brackenfoot-golden tom with dark brown patchs

Medicine cat: Harefur-light grayish brown she-cat

warriors:

Thornpelt-Black tom

Rainfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Applewind-Red tom

apprintice, Spikepaw

Berryfur-creamy white she-cat with ginger patches

Leopardblaze-Golden Tom with amber eyes

Apperintices:

Spikepaw-Spikey gray tom

queens:

Grayshadow-Dark gray she-cat(Mother of Applewind's kit, Honykit, cream colored she-cat)

elders:

Timmberfur-brown she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader:Poppystar-Black she-cat

detupy:Jayfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine cat:Grayfur-Gray tom

warriors:

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

apperentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tiped tail

Poppyfur-Brown tom

apperentices:

Blackpaw-Black she-cat

Littlepaw-small black she-cat

Queens:

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur

**Cats outside of the clans**

Simon-Ginger-red tom. Lives at the Horseplace

Abby-White she-cat, Sammon's mate, mother of Zelda, Dot, and Queeny. Lives at the Horseplace

Zelda-Gray she-cat(3 weeks old)

Dot-white she-cat(3 weeks old)

Queeny-dark red she-cat(3 weeks old)

**Below is just a part I added in so that I won't be breaking fan fiction rules :)**

Worry flickered in Silverwing's mind! What would be wrong with Rockstar?


	8. Chapter 6: A New Ground

**Here is the next chapter! I made a mistake with the last set of allegiances, lol sorry. I meant to take off Rockstar's apprentice since obviously Silverpaw is now Silverwing. Let's hope I don't do that again, lol. **

Chapter 6: A New Ground

Silverwing flung herself into Rockstar's den. The putrid smell coming the den was strong and flesh. Blood! Her paws were planted to the ground out of fear and horror. What she saw in front of her was Rockstar's limp body lying upon the dusty stone floor, covered in blood. Her pelt gleamed scarlet in the pale light. Her flank rose and fell but barely.

Silverwing forced her self to move, she sprinted into the clearing and yowled. "Rockstar! Rockstar has been attacked! Help! Help! Rockstar has been attacked..." Her voice trailed off as tears streaked down her face. Hot and sticky.

Sandpelt rushed out of the warriors den, followed by the others. The apprentices jolted out of their den. Applefoot and Brightfur bounded out of the medicine cat den. Instantly, the clearing was swarming with the sleek pelts of Riverclan cats.

"What happened?" Sandpelt demanded, pale tabby tom's tail twitched.

"Rockstar... i...is hu...hurt..." She manged to say through sobs.

"What! What happened!" Sandpelt demanded, his eyes were lit up with surprise. And worry.

"Follow me" Silverwing meowed, getting control of her greif.

He nodded. "Get Applefoot" He commanded

She nodded her head and raced over to the medicine cat. "We need your help, Rockstar has been attacked."

The red she-cat nodded. "So I've heard, take me to her" She looked at her apprentice. "Go to my den and get me..." She named off a bunch of herbs.

The young she-cat nodded her head and bounded to the medicine cat den.

"Now take me to her" The medicine cat commanded.

Silverwing raced to Rockstar's den. When she entered Sandpelt was at the leader's side. Rockstar's eyes were still tightly shut but her flank still moved. She was alive, for now.

"Rockstar..." Applefoot whispered.

Rockstar stirred, her eyes flickered open. They flickered with pain.

"Sandpelt... Silverwing... Applefoot..." He voice came in a raspy whisper.

"Shhh... save your breath..." Silverwing whispered.

"No... there... there is nothing you can do..." Rockstar croaked. "I... I'm dying... don't deny it..."

Silverwing swallowed back her tears. She remembered the warning River had gave her. Who did this? Who could do such a thing? "Your not going to die" He voice came out strong but grief filled her insides, destroying her.

"Th...there isn't much time..." Rockstar coughed, ignoring what Silverwing had said. She struggled to look at Sandpelt, her deputy. "Sandpelt... y...you wi...will be a great leader..." She winced in pain. "Y..you shall... pick Silverwing as yo...your deputy..."

"But! I haven't even had an apprentice! And I'm a queen!" Silverwing exclaimed. She was honored but she couldn't be deputy at this time. It went against the warrior code.

"Yo..you shall... mentor your... sisters kit..." Rockstar struggled to say. She let out a cough and a spasm went throughout her body. Her head thudded to the stone gray ground and her body went limp.

"Rockstar!" Silverwing cried, burying her nose in her dead leader's fur. She felt a tail lay on her and she looked up to see Sandpelt.

"We need to address the clan" He meowed, sadness filling his voice.

She nodded. "And find the murderer" She growled.

He nodded in agreement. "Come, let's leave the medicine cats to prep her body"

Silverwing followed Sandpelt out of the den. He yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting"

Since all of the cats were in the clearing already it didn't take long for them to gather. When they had, Sandpelt started talking. "Rockstar has been murdered..."

"Murdered!" Gasped a cat in the crowd.

Sandpelt nodded. "Before she died she told me who to pick for deputy. She told me to pick Silverwing and give her Sandkit as an apprentice when he is ready. By that time she should be out of the nursery."

No one opposed. Maybe it was because her mate was a well respected cat. Or was it just that she was loved by most of the clan.

"She cat be deputy!" Hissed a voice in the crowd. There was the protesting. The voice came from from Whitecloud, no surprise.

"She will be deputy!" Sandpelt hissed. "And there will be no arguing, Whitecloud! We all know you hate your sister!"

Whitecloud looked embarrassed and said no more.

Whitecloud! That was who must have killed Rockstar! After all she had seen her talking with Tigerstar of the dark forest. But she must not tell anyone. She mustn't put anyone in danger!

~Later~

"Silverwing? Is there anything bothering you?" He mate asked.

She shook her head. She couldn't confide in even him. She didn't want to danger him.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything" Cindertail pressed her. His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine" She rubbed her cheek against his. She just needed time to think, alone. "I'm going to take a walk, can you watch the kits"

He nodded, getting the message.

She gave him a grateful look and bounded out of the camp, heading down to the lake. The wind coming from it ruffled up her fur. It felt good.

"Silverwing? Is that you?" Meowed a voice to her right. She looked over and let out a hiss. Staring at her was none other than Poppyfur. "What are you doing here!" She demanded.

"I...I still love you... I can't stop thinking about you..." Poppyfur blurted out.

Silverwing flung herself at him, pinning him to the ground. "I want nothing to do with you! I have a mate!" She hissed. "And kits!"

"Kits!" He exclaimed. "Who's are they?"

She let him back up. Should he tell them or just lie. She could say they were Cindertail's but... "They are yours but they think Cindertail is their father"

"You lied to them!" Poppyfur exclaimed.

"I don't want them to be half-clan. Cindertail happily claims them" Silverwing said simply, she sat down and started to groom herself. "Now get off of Riverclan territory before I make you" she growled, giving him a cold look.

**Please, tell me what you think! Keep a lookout for the next chapter! See ya guys later!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

**Here is the next chapter! Please, review and no flames. Remember, reviews are nice things :) Also, please check out my other fanfics. They need reviews too, and I would love to share them with everyone. That's why I put them online ^-^**

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

"I'm not leaving until I get a full exclamation!" Poppyfur spat, giving her a deadly look.

"You don't need a full exclamation!" Silverwing hissed back at him. "Now, I'm going to say this one more time! Get! Off! Of! Riverclan! Territory! Now!" Every word was bared through her long, sharp white fangs.

"Yes! I do need a full exclamation! All I got was your leader announcing that you had kits with some! Some tom! I thought you loved me! I thought we had something!" He sounded like he was trying to cover up sorrow and grief. His eyes looked like he was trying to fight back tears.

"Our love was forbidden! We couldn't be together! I moved on and so should you!" She hissed, crouching low on the ground. Ready to pounce. "Now! Get! Out! I! Won't! Hesitate! To! Attack!"

"I'm not moving from this spot! Go ahead and attack me! You don't have the guts to!" Poppyfur growled in a threatening manor.

That was it, Silverwing leaped in mid air and let out a battle cry. She landed square on his shoulders, knocking him down. She pinned him to the ground, her teeth a mouselength from his throat.

"Y...you wouldn't... kill... me..." He whispered, fear rising in his tone.

"No" She rose off of him, letting him up. "I wouldn't. That's against the warrior code and I don't break the warrior code"

"You did once before" Poppyfur pointed out. "By becoming mates with me"

"No, that never happened!" Silverwing hissed. "Never!"

"Stop denying it, you did. And I believe you still like me" Poppyfur's tone was light, his brown pelt shone in the moonlit.

"No! No I don't!" She hissed. "I am over you!" she spun around and raced off, away from her past. She didn't stop till she got to tree bridge. Across the bridge was a small island. The island used to have the clan gatherings. She padded down to the edge, allowing her paws to soak in the cooling water. She saw a shimmering silver fish swimming in the shallows. Sliding through the water, trying not to make a sound, she pounced on the fish. She came up, drops falling from her whiskers, with a satisfied look. She had the fish in her jaw

She padded back to camp, putting Poppyfur to the back of her mind. Of course she was over him. She loved Cindertail.

~Five Moons Later~

"Come on Sandpaw!" Silverwing hissed to her apprentice. "Do you ever want to be a warrior!"

"Yes... Silverwing... I do, it's just... you work me too hard..." Sandpaw whined.

"I do not!" Silverwing hissed. She sighed and sat down. They were in the training hollow. She was _trying_ to teach Sandpaw some new battle moves but the she-cat wouldn't listen. She glanced over to the side to see her kits, Moonpaw, Oceanpaw, Ravenpaw, Redpaw, and Bluepaw, watched with amusement in their eyes. She looked back at her apprentice, who's eyes met the ground. Maybe she was being a bit hard on her sister's kit. "It's okay" She whispered. "Do you want to try it again or would you like to go hunting?"

"I...I would like to go hunting if that is okay with you..." Sandpaw whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"Vet well" Silverwing nodded. The kit needed some time alone. "Don't go far and be back at camp by sunset"

"I will!" Sandpaw promised and bounded out of the clearing.

Silverwing made her was back to camp and found herself at the leader's den. She remembered that warning that River had gave her moons ago. _Find Skyclan and have them join forces with you. _"Sandstar!" She called from inside the den.

"Enter!" Came the voice of the leader inside.

She did. "I need to speak with you, Sandstar" She confessed all that she had saw in that dream many moons ago, ending with. "And I need to find Skyclan"

"I have heard of them. But how will you know were to look?" Sandstar asked.

"He said that I would have a guide" Silverwing replied to his question.

He nodded. "I want a cat to go with you and you need someone to be deputy while your gone."

She nodded. He was actually going to let her go! "I want Cindertail with me" She said. She didn't want to leave her mate behind.

He shook his head. "Cindertail is needed here. How about Grayspirit?"

Clearly he did not want Cindertail to leave the clan. "Alright..." She said, bummed. "Grayspirit it is. I shall speak to her now"

Sandstar meowed in agreement and she padded out of the den. She scanned the clearing to find Grayspirit lying in a patch of sunlight. The she-cat was snoozing. She bounded up to her friend. "Grayspirit?"

The she-cat opened her eyes to see Silverwing. "Whatdoyouwant?" She yawned, all of her words jumbled together.

"We are going on a quest. I must find Skyclan. Sandstar wants you to accompany me..." Silverwing explained everything to her about how a cat appeared to her in a dream and told her that she needed to find Skyclan.

Grayspirit jumped up from where she was sitting. "Sounds fun. Looks like we are off on an adventure" The gray queen's eyes shone with excitement.

Silverwing shrugged. She was more worried about her clan. "Get ready, I shall talk to Sandstar about when we need to leave."

Grayspirit meowed agreement and raced to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Silverwing made her way back to her leader who was now sitting outside the leader's den devouring a water vole.

She dipped her head in greeting as she got to him. "I told Grayspirit, when shall we leave?"

"When you are ready, just check in with me first" Sandstar responding.

Meowing goodbye she made her way to the fresh-kill pile to choose a fish for herself. She looked around for her mate who was dosing on the Sunningrocks, they were named after a territory that Riverclan and Thunderclan fought for back in their old territory. She bounded up to him and meowed through the fish. "Would you like to share, I need to talk to you"

He looked up, seeing it was her, and nodded. She leaped off the rock and they made their way to an empty spot in the clearing and laid down. They shared the fish in silence and when they were finished Cindertail looked at her and meowed. "What was that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I need to go on a journey, to find Skyclan... Grayspirit is coming with me..." Silverwing started.

"Why can't I?" He asked.

"Sandstar said you are needed her and I would have liked you to come with me though. Cindertail, we leave in the morning, I want to say goodbye to the kits before I leave" Her voice cracked. _I'll see them again..._ She thought.

He nodded. "I'll go with you"

They stood and headed towards the apprentice den, which was a small holly bush. When they reached it Moonpaw greeted them. "Hello mother! Father!" She meowed cheerfully

"Kits, I have to go away for awhile but your father will be here" Silverwing meowed to her kits.

Their eyes widened with surprise. "But mother, where are you going?" They meowed in unison.

She explained that she had to go find Skyclan but she didn't tell them why. She didn't want to scare them.

~The Next Morning~

"Are you ready?" Grayspirit asked.

Silverwing nodded. "Let's go"

Her mate and kits had said goodbye at the crack of dawn before she left. She and Grayspirit headed into the forest, towards Skyclan. Towards unknown territory.

**How did I do? Please tell me! Please review and also check out my other fanfics. **


	10. Chapter 8: The Guide

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to finish one of my fanfics. First, I made a list of allegiances for Skyclan. And also a cat that they meet on their journey. Here they are:**

Skyclan

Leader:

Cloudstar- White she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy:

Skydrop- Gray tom with long fur and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine cat:

Firefur- Ginger tom

Apprentice, Molewhisker

Warriors:

Coalfoot- Brown tom with yellow eyes

Nightpelt- Black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Robinsong- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Mistyrain- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfur- Black tom with blue eyes

Sparrowclaw- Brown tom with long claws

Mintfur- Slate gray she-cat

Lakeheart- Blue-gray she-cat

Appleday- Fluffy gray she-cat

Dawnfurl- Blackish gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- gray tom

Mousepaw- brown she-cat

Berrypaw- Black she-cat with speckled brown flecks in her fur

Molewhisker- Bracken colored she-cat

Queens:

Graypelt- Gray she-cat(Expecting Sparrowclaw's kits)

Elders:

Hareshade- Dark gray she-cat

Cats outside of the clans:

Firepelt- Large ginger tom who's pelt shines like fire.

**Chapter 8: The Guide**

Silverwing stood on the border between Riverclan and Windclan. She shivered as she saw the place. This was where she and Poppyfur met all those moons ago when she first became a warrior.

"Are you ready?" Grayspirit brushed against her side, "What's wrong, Silverwing?"

"Can you keep a secret...?" Silverwing sighed, she wanted to tell someone about her back. Just so she could get it out of her fur.

Grayspirit nodded, "You can tell me anything" She reassured the silver she-cat.

"Well..." Silverwing looked at the ground. "There is this tom in Windclan that I used to meet here... right on this border..."

Grayspirit nodded, "Go on"

"Well, we were mates... the kits aren't really Cindertail's kits..." Silverwing confessed.

"Does he know?" She inquired, eyes widened with surprise that the deputy had broken the warriors code.

"Yes, he knows..."

"Are you still meeting this tom" Grayspirit pressured.

She shook her head. "No, I love Cindertail and I would never betray him by meeting another tom"

She nodded her head. "Good, now... let's continue this journey."

Silverwing nodded in agreement and together they crossed the border into Windclan, keeping two tail-lengths from the border. How were they to get across Thunderclan? Were they even going the right way? Where was her guide? Silverwing's mind spun with many questions and doubts about this quest.

"We should stay to the shadows" Silverwing declared, looking over the place that they were about to enter.

Grayspirit nodded. "We should go up that way" She pointed her tail towards a rocky path.

"Wait" Silverwing's tail twitched. "I think that leads to Moonpool, would that be a good idea?"

Grayspirit shrugged. "Who knows. We can try it."

Silverwing nodded and led the way up the narrow rocky path. She could hear the stream nearby, splashing against the bank. She pushed forward, using her strength to get up the steep hill. Grayspirit followed right behind her.

"So, how are we going to find Skyclan?" The dark gray queen asked.

"Starclan said I would have a guide" Silverwing explained. "I just need to find him or her"

The reached Moonpool and swerved around, not wanting to disturb their warrior ancestors. They climbed a steep hill. The silver she-cat took in the view. All unknown territory. "Here we go..." She whispered, taking her first step onto unknown land. Grayspirit followed, her eyes widened and ears perked.

"Who's there!" They heard a twig crack nearby. A figure appeared. It was a cat, a tom with flame colored pelt. "Who are you and why are you on my territory!"

"We are only passing through" Silverwing dipped her head in respect, hoping that the large tom wouldn't attack.

He narrowed his eyes, "Where are you going to?"

"We must find Skyclan..." Silverwing told him, waiting for the tom to get confused but instead the tom looked far from being confused.

"Ah... Clan cats, eh? Well, you may pass through my territory. Just _don't _steal any prey." He moved his tail and pointed west, towards the setting sun. "Skyclan is that way"

"You know where Skyclan is!" Silverwing exclaimed, was this her guide? Who was this flame colored tom.

"Yes, yes I do in fact..." The flame colored tom paused, as if in thought, "I'll lead you to them myself."

Grayspirit stiffened beside her. "That's fine, we can get there on our own, thank you."

Silverwing looked at her, "We need him," She replied. "He can show us the way to Skyclan."

Grayspirit glared at her. "I am not traveling with this... this rouge!"

"Suit yourself, if you don't like it then head home." Silverwing challenged.

"Fine! I will!" Grayspirit turned and stalked off into the bushes, back towards Riverclan territory.

Silverwing sighed. _What's gotten into her... she was never like that before..._ The silver she-cat turned to the fame colored tom. "Lead the way..."

He nodded but said no more. Instead he beckoned her with his tail. She followed him through the undergrowth. Brambles gripped at her legs and leaves crunched under her paws. Ahead, she could see the sun setting below the horizon. It cast a pink and orange glow across the sky and the land. Dew covered grass twinkled in the pale light. The tom came to a halt when the reached the end of the stretch of trees. Ahead of them was a moor like area that reminded her of Windclan.

"May I ask your name?" She meowed.

"Firepelt. My name is Firepelt." He replied after a minute's pause.

_Firepelt? That sounds like a clan name. _"Thank you for doing this Firepelt." She meowed.

He just nodded.

She breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She had found her guide.

**And... end of this chapter! What ya guys think? Anyone want to guess what is wrong with Grayspirit? Does Firepelt sound familiar to anyone? Please, do review!**


End file.
